


The Black Crow

by Summer_Story



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Because of all the things that could have happened to him, Gen, Jon Snow Needs a Hug, POV Jon Snow, Season/Series 08 Spoilers, the best one did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_Story/pseuds/Summer_Story
Summary: Of all the things that could have happened, did happen.... Jon is going home.





	The Black Crow

**Author's Note:**

> Work can be boring and I have feels for Jon Snow and how his story ended. Northern men should never go south.

"You're to take the Black."

 

It's the first time Jon has felt _anything_ since the bells rang and fire was rained on King's Landing. The first breath of clean air since he placed a dagger in Dany's heart. 

 

There is a threat of tears. Something cracking and shattering like ice after a thaw. His heart feels like it's beating again, after going numb for so long. 

 

He glances at Tyrion, who gives him a strange sort of smile. Like he knows. Like he knows that of all the possibilities Jon faced, this… This one would bring Jon peace. 

 

All those years ago… Taking up the black had been a way to give him purpose and he had taken to it with ease, and now it was his life line. Back North. Home, and then beyond, with friends and Free Folks. 

 

No doubt they thought this would be a punishment for Jon. Banishment to never return to the Kingdoms. Greyworm was relishing in a victory without realizing he had given Jon the one thing he wanted. 

 

_Freedom_. 

 


End file.
